The field of the disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to wired and wireless access networks capable of transporting signals according to one or more network protocols.
Telecommunications networks typically include an access network through which end user subscribers connect to a service provider. Some such networks are “wired,” that is, utilize fiber-optic distribution infrastructures, coaxial cable transport means, or hybrid fiber-coaxial infrastructures (HFC). Some access networks transport signals wirelessly. Some access networks implement a combination of wired and wireless transport means. Bandwidth requirements for delivering high-speed data and video services through the access network, however, is rapidly increasing to meet growing consumer demands.
Conventional cable access networks utilize analog modulation to modulate the cable radio frequency (RF) spectrum onto optical carriers, as well as baseband digital modulation of optical carriers to support business services, and Ethernet passive optical networks (EPONs) and Gigabit passive optical networks (GPONs) systems to carry data for residential or business subscribers. In a typical conventional implementation, a network operator deploys local network nodes such as wired end-points, HFC fiber nodes, wireless access-points, or micro-cells, which are capable of generating signals using a specified network protocol and a specified RF signal format that the eventual client devices can understand and use to communicate with the network. For the purposes of this discussion, the term “local” refers to the close proximity between the node and the respective client devices served by the node. In contrast, the central hub of the access network (e.g., where data aggregation occurs) is considered to be “remote” from the local network nodes (and client devices). A conventional access network implementation is described further below with respect to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of a conventional access network 100. In an exemplary embodiment, network 100 includes a central hub 102 and a plurality of local network nodes 104. Central hub 102, for example, may represent a centralized data aggregation unit. In this example, hub 102 connects with local network nodes 104 by a plurality of respective wired transport media 106. Wired transport media 106, for example, may include individual or bundled fiber optic strands. Each local network node is configured to serve one or more client devices (hereinafter, clients) 108. As illustrated in FIG. 1, local network nodes 104 are considered to be in near physical proximity to their respective clients 108, and are configured to backhaul traffic from clients 108 using different network protocols, over transport media 106, to central hub 102. Central hub is therefore considered “remote” in this example, from the perspective of local network nodes 104 and clients 108.
For conventional access network 100, clients 108 and local network nodes 104 are each designed to operate according to specific protocols and interfaces, but without the capability to flexibility change the format and/or protocols for which the clients and nodes were originally designed. To avoid these design limitations, several techniques have been proposed that utilize software defined networking (SDN) and software defined radio (SDR) technology to enable changes to the protocol and physical layer (PHY layer) characteristics of the transport system. SDRs, together with network function virtualization (NFV) allow network nodes to be re-programmed, depending on the provider and subscribers needs. That is, in some cases, a network node, on command or by an image upgrade, may have its characteristics and functionality changed.
However, local network nodes (i.e., nodes 104) at the edge of the network (i.e., network 100) handle significantly few subscribers than other nodes, as well as significantly more limited traffic. Accordingly, it is highly inefficient and costly to implement such software-based processing the local network node at the edge, in a self-contained manner, and still be capable of supporting all the respective network personalities and performance expected from the node. A more flexible and improved network configuration is therefore desirable.